Catwoman's Palace
by MisterMoister
Summary: Batman arrives at Catwoman's hideout to find a special kind of trap waiting for him. 100% Smut. Disclaimer: I don't in any way own either of the characters in this story, neither do I own the artwork in the cover photo.


Catwoman's palace

Selina heard Batman dropping in from the ceiling. He must have found her fingerprints, just like she intended. She turned around and pushed her goggles up onto her forehead,

"I was wondering when you would be coming by." She said, simply.

"Tell me where the diamond is." He replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"Well if I did that, then it would ruin the fun wouldn't it?" Catwoman smirked. She put her hands on her hips and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want Selina?" He asked, getting frustrated. "You're not an amateur, you left those prints on purpose."

"You really are the greatest detective," She laughed, "It's pretty simple really, I want a favour."

"Then why didn't you just ask? Not that I'd do it for you, but why steal a diamond for a favour?"

"I had to get you here, alone" She smirked, "This is a very... personal favour." She grinned at him, pressing her palm against his chest. She gave him a knowing smile.

Wordlessly, Batman tugged down his suit. Within seconds, Selina had knelt down in front of him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Bruce." She said, slowly reaching into his boxers and feeling his long, soft cock. There was already some sticky precum forming on the tip of his cock, which Selina licked off with a single flick of her tongue, wasting no time. She took his dick out of his boxers completely, then pulled her goggles down so that they hung around her neck.

"I have to say, you're a lot bigger than I expected." She grinned, looking up at him as she moved both her gloved hands over the shaft of his cock. As he hardened, she started to see that she was going to have trouble handling his size; too thick for her to wrap a single hand around and as long as her forearm. Still, the leather-clad woman formed a circle with her lips and pushed his thick head through it, immediately wetting the tip with saliva.

She ran her tongue along the underside of his dick, all the way down, then back up. Each side of his cock got the treatment, until his entire member was wet with her spit. She used one hand held at the base of his shaft to jerk him off slowly, while lowering her head around it. She sucked on the head hard, swirling her tongue in spirals around it and sloppily pushing it into her mouth. More and more of his long cock disappeared, showing a bulge on her neck as her eyes began to water. Selina pushed her hair behind her ear and kept sucking, tickling his hanging balls while she choked his dick deeper. Eventually he let out a small grunt, the first sound Catwoman had heard him make. She bobbed her head on the end of his cock fast, rubbing all over it with the tip of her tongue. Smirking, she opened her mouth wide and pushed the final few inches of his member into her throat, feeling his sweaty ballsack against her chin.

She gagged loudly, only covering his cock with more spit as she held his legs for support. Batman reached down and held the back of her head, pulling her up and then guiding her back down around his cock slowly. He started a rhythm, hearing his balls slap against her every time. Selina found it hard to breathe, but she loved it. Reaching down, she unzipped the front of her skin-tight suit. She revealed quickly that she wore nothing underneath, and her perky tits were proof. Her breasts were incredibly round, and her hard nipples were pink, pressed against the inside of her suit. She pulled away from sucking his cock, taking a few deep breaths and wiping the spit and precum away from her mouth. She sat back on her knees, peeling her suit away from her torso.

Being as flexible as she was, Selina liked to try some... adventurous positions. She lay on her back, then pulled her legs up so that she could slide her suit off over them. She kept her mask, goggles and heels on though, all black. Catwoman spread her legs wide, showing off her glistening pussy to the Batman. Her pussy looked too tight for him, it was wet and she had a large hood covering her sensitive clit. She apparently kept her pussy shaved clean, very un-cat like. She used both her hands to pull at the sides, stretching her lips outwards and showing the inside of her vagina. Eventually, after teasing him and watching his cock twitch for a few minutes, she stood up and moved to lay on the bed. She lifted one of her legs up and kept the other flat. Being on the edge of the bed, Selina had left a perfect opening for Batman.

He stood inbetween her spread legs, holding one in each hand and aligning the tip of his wet cock with her pussy.

"Fuck me Bruce," She half-whispered and half-moaned. It was all the encouragement he needed. Without warning her thrust forward hard. His thick head pushed into her tight cunt quickly, making Selina scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His cock was huge, and her pussy was so tight it felt like she was being split in half. He pushed harder, sliding his length inside her, feeling her pussy widen around his cock. He smirked, seeing the pleasure on her face as he drove his long dick deep into her. She arched her back and moaned, the change in angle pushing his shaft against her G-spot and only amplifying her ecstasy. He only had a few inches of his cock that weren't buried inside her wet cunt, and with a hard thrust they slipped into her too.

Selina threw her head back, groaning in pleasure as he slowly started to move in and out of her.

"Oh God!" She screamed, "Yes! Yes!"

Her verbal approval only got louder as he sped up. He gripped her more tightly and pounded her harder, feeling his cock so deep he brushed her cervix. He held onto her raised leg with both hands, placing it on his shoulder and looking her in the eyes while slamming his hard dick into her, over and over. She met his gaze occasionally, but mostly she had her eyes closed, moaning.

"That's it. you like it don't you!" She cried, "Fuck the pussy's pussy!" It wasn't easy for him not to blow his whole load inside her right there and then, but somehow he held on through what came next.

What came next, was her. She bucked her hips wildly, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles and let her eyes roll back as she hit her first shattering orgasm. Her tight pussy clenched around his hard cock like a vice, holding him in place as she rode out her waves of ecstasy. She screamed as loud as she could, high pitched and ear-piercing. Her back arched massively, pressing his cock against her G-spot again and prolonging her pleasure as she squirted her juices out. She covered his cock in her cum, dripping out of her soaked cunt and running down her leg. Her body didn't stop bucking for a few minutes as she came down from the best orgasm of her life. Selina could see him smirking at her, but she didn't care. She did care, however, that he was pulling out of her pussy.

Selina would have complained about the emptiness of her pussy, had Batman not already gripped her waist and flipped her onto her front. She purred as he pulled her hips closer and higher, leaving her face in the pillow.

"Feels like someone wants to try… Kitty style." She laughed as he pressed the head of his member against her puckered asshole. He pushed his thick tip against the tiny hole, rubbing around it and using her pussy juices as lube to loosen her ass. He dipped his dick back into her wet cunt sometimes, getting it wet so he could slide it into her tight asshole. He spat onto her small, brown ring, then made her suck his fingers before rubbing the mix of saliva in with the same hand. He saw her bite her bottom lip as he entered her from behind, slowly driving his length into her.

She moaned into the pillow, feeling his huge cock stretch her ass wide. She had only done anal a few times, and never with a dick as big as his. He only had the tip in, but that was the thickest part, and it hurt as his member was forced into her. She grit her teeth. Reaching down, he grabbed her dark hair and bunched in his fist, using it as a leash. He pulled back on her hair while pounding his cock deeper into her, hard. She screamed as he sped up, slapping her ass wildly and yanking her hair so that she had to throw her head back. Selina loved it, the roughness, being used like a whore and feeling like a slut. He kept one hand on her ass and one in her hair as he finally slammed his dick all the way into her ass.

He started to fuck her, drawing out for a few inches them slamming his cock back in to the base. His strokes got faster and deeper as Catwoman's moans got louder. Her tits bounced, slapping against her chest and each other as he roughly pounded her ass. Her fingers reached down and started to play with her pussy, still dripping from her orgasm. She closed her eyes and cried out in pleasure while his dick rammed into her over and over, driving her crazy. She pushed two, long fingers into her cunt, keeping her thumb out to rub over and around her clit. She worked her thumb in small circles while pumping her fingers fast and being pounded by Batman's huge cock from behind. It didn't take long before Selina was on the brink of cumming again.

She had been holding herself up with her free arm, which now shook as she closed her eyes and started gasping again. She moaned even louder than before, screaming as loud as she could while he continued brutally slamming his cock in her ass. Her whole body tensed for a few seconds, her fingers and toes curled, she arched her back and her eyes rolled back. Then she released totally, groaning in ecstasy and collapsing into the bed. Squirt sprayed out of her pussy, soaking her hand with her fingers still buried inside herself. He slowed down his thrusts, then eventually he pulled out and saw her ass had been fucked raw. He gave her a few minutes to catch her breath while he pulled her off the bed and back onto her knees.

Selina's tits weren't huge, but after cleaning his dick off in her mouth and rubbing her spit into her cleavage, he slid his shaft between them. Selina smirked, grabbing one of her tits in each hand and wrapping them around most of his cock. She moved up and down slowly, rubbing her cleavage all over his dick. She noticed his cock was long enough to suck while he was titfucking her. Stretching her head down, she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip anytime he pushed up. She pinched and tweaked her nipples too, squeezing them hard and looking up at him. She moved on to lightly sucking the head of his cock, speeding up her titfuck at the same time. She got a few inches of his cock into her mouth and started sucking hard. She moaned into his dick, licking all over his tip while sucking and having her tits fucked. He reached down, grabbing the cat ears of the mask on her head. He was rough, pounding between her tits hard and pulling her head down around his cock. His balls slapped her chest and underboob every time, setting a rhythm. Eventually he felt himself about to cum. He pulled her up by her hair and pushed her against the wall.

He kept Catwoman pressed against the wall with his hand over her arm, then used his other hand to angle his cock towards her cunt one last time. He grunted as he shoved his whole length inside her, making her cry out and gasp. He gripped her shoulder and pulled her leg up to his side, giving him more leverage. Then he started. He went in hard, destroying her pussy with powerful thrusts. She screamed in pleasure and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, leaning back and allowing him to slam his cock into her as roughly as he could. He put both his now-free hands on her ass and pulled her in closer, spanking her and squeezing. She moaned and swung her other leg around, hanging completely onto Batman while his huge member smashed into her and hit her G-spot every time. He had his thumb on her clit the whole time, rubbing it hard.

Selina's moans got even louder and higher pitched. She was close. He knew he was about to finish, so he went as fast as he could and pushed her over the edge first. This was easily her biggest orgasm. She threw her head back and let out a long, guttoral groan of pleasure. Her cunt clamped down on his cock and again she bucked her hips and squirted everything she had. His tip was pressed against her G-spot and his thumb was rubbing her clit fast, making her cum even harder. Her whole body contracted, all her muscles tightened before she finally collapsed, screaming and panting loudly. He squeezed her ass hard and held his breath, trying not to cum. He slid his soaked cock out of her, letting her fall back to her knees. She grinned up at him and stroked his dick.

"I think it's time Kitty got her milk." She said.

She started to suck his cock again, rubbing each of his huge balls in turn and running her tongue over all of his length. She pulled her goggles up onto her forehead. His dick started to twitch more and more, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled out, jerking himself off with her hand. He groaned as he finally came, unleashing his hot load onto her face. He shot six long ropes of thick, sticky cum. The first landed on her forehead, then ran down over both sides of her nose. The next went onto her cheek and up, over hone of her green eyes. He blasted the next two onto her other cheek and around her mouth. He lowered his aim and gave her tits a long covering, then finished by shooting onto her waiting tongue and into her mouth. He watched, breathless as she purred happily, then slurped the drips from his cock She scraped all his cum off with her fingers, then licked it up until she looked clean. She looked at him with her mouth open to show his whole load sitting there. She swallowed it in one. Selina grinned.


End file.
